


Operation: Save Snickerdoodle

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Mrs. Landingham's cookie jar probably came over on the Mayflower and it has a crack on the left side."





	Operation: Save Snickerdoodle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Murry for another brilliant idea that I decided to run with. She has a flare for this whether she knows it or not.  


* * *

“I got it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I gotta tell you man, my confidence was waning.”

“Oh ye of little faith.”

“Let’s see it.”

Sam came into Josh’s office, placing the cookie jar on his desk. He gave it a thorough examination before looking at the Deputy Communications Director.

“She is going to know.” He said.

“She’s not.”

“She’s not? Sam, this thing is brand new.”

“Ah, it looks that way doesn’t it? But I got it at a great second hand place Tish told me about in Alexandria.”

“I’d feel better if the place had been third hand. Fourth even.”

“Cheer up, we can make this work. I have a pot scrubber to run across it for the worn look and if all else fails I’ll go outside and rub it in the dirt.”

“The dirt.” Josh’s face brightened. “The dirt might work Sam. That is genius. OK, do the dirt first…I'm confident about that.”

Sam smiled. He was starting to feel better about the plan. Donna came in and put messages on Josh’s desk.

“These are people you are never going to call back.” she pointed to the left. “These are maybes.” The center. “These are people you like or may need in the not too distance future.” She pointed to the right.

“Thanks Donna.”

“What's that?”

“Mrs. Landingham’s cookie jar.” Sam replied.

“No, its not.”

“It is.” Josh said.

“OK, no its not. Is this a riddle? Mrs. Landingham’s cookie jar probably came over on the Mayflower and it has a crack on the left side. She told me that her cat almost broke it about 30 years ago.”

“How could you forget about the crack?” Josh asked frantically. 

“How could you?”

“What are you two up to?”

Her question was met with silence. They looked at each other and then Sam looked at the floor.

“Josh?”

“Sam broke Mrs. Landingham’s cookie jar.” The Deputy Chief of Staff mumbled.

“Sam!” the man himself shrieked. “I thought we established that you and I, Sam and Josh,” he started pointing wildly from himself to his best friend. “Would take equal responsibility for what happened and work accordingly.”

“I did.” Josh replied.

“What happened?” Donna asked.

“Then why did you just say Sam did it? To Donna, someone we trust. What will you tell Leo? Or Mrs. Landingham for that matter?”

“Sam.” Donna put her hands on his shoulder. “Calm down. I understand that the cookie jar was broken and you two are trying to replace it. That’s all that matters.”

“I guess.” Sam mumbled, glaring at Josh. He seemed unfazed.

“We are not trying Donna; we’re going to do it. Sam here has procured a look-a-like jar and with a little elbow grease Mrs. Landingham is not going to know the difference.”

“OK, since I think I may have inadvertently stepped into a bad episode of the Odd Couple, let me just make sure I have it all straight. Your plan is based around Mrs. Landingham not recognizing her own cookie jar? This woman makes sure the leader of the free world crosses his t’s and dots his i’s.”

“What's your point?” Sam asked.

“She’s going to know it’s a fake.”

“You're a real buzzkill.” Josh said.

“I'm just saying…”

“Uh huh, sure, sure. Look, Sam and I have work to do, so…”

“Alright. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

“What if she’s right?” Sam asked as Donna left.

“See, you know what that is? That’s doubt creeping in my friend. Don’t let it take you down. We have the jar, we have the plan, and we have the smarts. It is a win-win-win situation.”

“Why 3 wins?”

“Because that’s how much of a win it is. Now c’mon, we have to figure out how to crack the left side without breaking it.”

***

By Sunday morning their project was complete. Sam scrubbed the replacement jar with the pot scrubber before rolling it in the dirt outside of the East Wing. Josh assured him that early spring dirt would be the best for the job. They even managed to put a crack on the left side without breaking it. That required help from Larry and Ed. Josh wasn’t comfortable letting other people in on what was happening but the Congressional Liaisons could be trusted with secrets. Anyway, they had those blatantly honest faces…they were in no danger of being detected.

Sam stood guard outside as Josh placed the cookie jar exactly where it had been Friday morning before Sam, possibly with a little help from him, broke it. the snickerdoodles he kept in a sandwich bag so they wouldn’t harden went back inside. Josh had to smile; they had done it. No one would be the wiser. Mrs. Landingham was pretty smart and though something might seem off he didn’t think she would guess it was not her beloved cookie jar.

“Hurry up.” Sam hissed from the hallway.

Josh walked out, almost running directly into Margaret. He tried to stop walking; sort of froze in step.

“What are you doing?” the redhead asked.

“Well I was trying to walk but that was thwarted.” Josh replied.

“I meant what were you doing in the Oval Office?”

“Nothing.” Sam shook his head.

“Nothing?”

“Mmm hmm.” Josh nodded. “What are you doing here at this hour anyway?”

“I am a busy woman Josh, and Leo is a busier man.”

“Well we better get back to it.” Sam said, looking at his watch. “I have somewhere I need to be. Excuse me. Goodnight Margaret.”

“Goodnight.” She still eyed the Deputy Chief of Staff suspiciously. “Goodnight Josh.”

“Goodnight. That was close.” Josh said, catching up with Sam.

“It’s done, and shall never again be discussed.”

“Operation: Save Snickerdoodle was another Lyman/Seaborn success. We are the masters of teamwork.”

They high-fived, low-fived, and went their separate ways. He grabbed a Post-It note and Sharpie from his assistant’s desk, wrote the word SUCCESS on it with a smiley face, and stuck it to the monitor.

***

“Hey Charlie. Good morning Mrs. Landingham.”

“Hello Josh.”

He came to stand by her desk on a drizzly Monday morning. When she turned away, he took a few moments to admire his cookie jar handiwork. Sam joined him in the outer office, saying good morning to Charlie and Mrs. Landingham. 

“Hello Sam.”

“Do you mind if I have a Snickerdoodle, Mrs. Landingham?” Josh asked. “They are absolutely delicious.”

“I certainly don’t mind, though it’s not my jar so maybe I'm not the one you should be asking.”

“What do you mean?” Sam looked at her. “It looks like your cookie jar.”

“A bit, but its not.”

“How do you know?” Josh asked.

“Mine is broken.”

“What?” Josh looked from the executive assistant to Sam.

“I knocked it over on Thursday evening before we left for Manchester. I just left it on the end of the desk figuring I would handle it today. When I arrived here this morning, this jar was here.”

“That’s weird.” Charlie said.

“I’ll say.” Sam agreed.

“Maybe someone else thought they broke it and wanted to replace it for you.” Josh said. “You're the best Mrs. Landingham;” he bit the Snickerdoodle. “The person probably didn’t want you to be heartbroken.”

“That’s certainly sweet, though it was just a jar.” She said.

“Wasn’t it a family heirloom?” Sam asked.

“The President made her take that one home.” Charlie told them. “He didn’t want anything to happen to it sitting on the end of her desk in a heavily trafficked area. I bought her that one at Target.”

“Target.” Sam whispered.

“You got the cookie jar from Target Charlie?” Josh asked.

The young man nodded, grabbing some binders and folders before disappearing into the Oval Office.

“I guess I will keep this one since two sweet guys decided to replace my broken one.” Mrs. Landingham said. “Thank you boys.”

“You're welcome ma'am.” They said in unison.

***


End file.
